


And I am the Reaper of Souls

by PowerfulTenderness



Series: Hate Leads to Suffering [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Darkside!Reader, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Knight of Ren!Reader, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: The First Order’s new enforcer is somehow more frightening than Kylo Ren.(Bump in rating for death/violence. But "choose not to use archive warnings" because the death scene isn't graphic. Still, there is some killing going down.)





	And I am the Reaper of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Bump in rating for death/violence. But "choose not to use archive warnings" because the death scene isn't graphic. Still, there is some killing going down.

The conference room Hux led you to was filled mostly with other military officials, though there were a few men who represented First Order controlled planets. It was these men insisting that the First Order had taken too many losses and were calling in debts or demanding independence from the First Order.

One man in particular was annoying you very much, and when he stood up and started yelling at Hux, you couldn’t take it anymore. Without warning the man’s neck snapped, his body instantly hitting the floor.

The room suddenly stilled and all eyes turned to you, where you had been quietly looking out a large window, with one arm stretched towards the gathered officials and pointed in the direction of where the now dead man had stood.

Slowly you turned to meet their eyes, taking quiet steps towards the long table as you spoke. “General Hux taking this meeting does not mean that you can make demands of the First Order. Now,” you stopped and placed a hand on the nearest man’s shoulder. “Hold your tongue unless the General speaks to you.”

“And gentlemen,” you ran your hand from the man’s shoulder to his chin, lifting his face towards you with you finger. You stared into his dark eyes, now wide with horror at the sickly sweet smile on your face. “Do remember, I can read minds.” 

_Crack! Dathump! _

The sound of two bodies hitting the floor near simultaneously echoed in the room. The rest of the men, even Hux, stiffened and held their breaths, though Hux was the only one who was brave enough to look at you. 

You gasped quietly and looked down at the man you had just been touching. “I didn’t even use the Force on this one!” You giggled coyly and smiled back at General Hux.

He blinked those brilliant eyes at you, uncertain of how to react. You might _seem _less violent than Kylo Ren had ever been, but...you just effortlessly killed two men and were _giggling _at him?

Still beaming, you looked back at the man who had fainted before you. “Though I might have to, now.” With a flick of your wrist, the man’s body lifted in the air and back into his chair. You used the Force to hold him there as you gently slapped the man’s face, “Wake up, sir.” 

The man woke up, blinking his eyes rapidly as he tried to process what had happened. What blood had returned to his face drained again at the sight of you smiling down at him. But before he could faint again, you gently placed you hand on shoulder in an attempt to stop the trembling. “Now, now. General Hux wasn’t done speaking. You wouldn’t want to be rude and faint on him again, would you?” 

He swallowed thickly and shook his head, “N-No, ma’am!” 

You retracted your hands and gestured to the silent room. “My apologies for interrupting as well, General. The floor is yours once more.” 


End file.
